Lost Princess
by Xx-MissGrimdark-xX
Summary: Aqua is an orphaned girl living in Hallow Bastion, trying to find out who she is and where her family is. When the chance arrives when Terra and Axel comes around, she can't refuse. Now Aqua embarks on a journey to Radiant Garden, in hope of regaining her memories while pretending to be the long-lost Princess Aquaria. But is it possible that she really is the Princess?


Since Anastasia is one of my personal favorite movies, this came to mind. Don't ask why I change some things, like fem!Isa

Note: I don't own Anastasia or Kingdom Hearts. Both belong to their original creators.

Twinkling sounds of music filled the air as the jeweled music box showed two figures of the King and Queen dancing along. Soon, the song had ended, its last note still ringing, and the box was shut, hiding the surprise inside. A pale hand reached out for it and was carefully placed inside a velvet purse. Making sure it was secure, the woman walked down the grand steps of her temporary home, her violet cloak trailing after.

Outside in the pure white snow, a guard went over and helped her inside the golden carriage and just before shutting the door, he bowed, "Your highness." The sound of horses neighing told the woman that she would soon be arriving to her destination.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanting world of elegant palaces and grand parties._

From inside where she was, she could see the palace glowing and full of people. The snow added a touch of beauty to the already brilliant scene.

_The year was 1916 and my brother, Saïx, was the King of Hollow Bastion._

The two guards waiting had guided her to the entrance where already she can hear the loud cheers and music coming from inside. Before she entered, they bowed to her and allowed her in. It was a spectacular sight to behold. Almost everyone was dancing and clapping to the beat of the music. With a smile on her face, she made her way to the front where her throne was awaiting her. "Hello, darling!" She waved over to a good friend of hers before sitting. Nearby she can see her family dancing with the guests. She laughed when she saw her niece being picked up and spun around by her father. "Whoa, Dad!" She squealed in joy.

_We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family throne. And that night, no star burned brighter than our sweet Aquaria, my youngest niece._

The woman, Lady Isa, smiled as the young blue haired girl rushed up the steps towards her aunt and was holding something in her hands, a piece of paper from what she could see. It was revealed to be a drawing of one of her sisters. Isa clutched it close to her heart as she laughed and tapped Aquaria's nose.

The blue haired woman then reached inside her bag and pulled out a silver and blue music box, mostly covered with sapphires and diamonds. From behind, a boy with spiky brown hair about the same age as Aquaria was watching the scene unfold, chewing on an apple.

_She begged me not to return to Radiant Garden, so I had a very special gift made for her. To make the separation easier for both of us. _

Aquaria's eyes widen in surprise as she saw the box in her aunt's hands.

The girl gently took it and asked, "For me? Is it a jewelry box?" Meanwhile, the boy who had been watching was suddenly snatched away from a butler, "Terra, you belong in the kitchen!" The boy struggled, dropping his apple in the process, but lost. He frowned as he let the butler take him back. Isa, unaware of what happened, took out a silver chain necklace with a heart charm that matched with one of the many placed on the box. "Look, " She placed it in the spot where it fit perfectly and twisted the circular part of the skill. Once it was enough, she pulled it away and up popped the two figures of Aquaria's parents dancing to a very familiar tune.

"It plays our lullaby!" The girl gasped as she recognized it, a small smile on her face. Isa smiled, "You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing!" Aquaria stared at it in wonder before she heard her aunt singing, "On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." She giggled when Isa took her hand and pretended to dance with her. "Hear this song and remember," then Aquaria joined in, "Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." Isa ended with a turn and Aquaria with a small bow.

Isa took back the music box and handed Aquaria the necklace, "Read what it says." The young girl examined it closely and read the silver words one by one, "Together in Radiant Garden." Her sapphire eyes grew at the message, "Really?! Oh, Auntie!" She pulled her aunt in a great hug, Isa chuckling at her excitement.

_But we would never be together in Radiant Garden. _

Later on in the night, the lights dimmed as a dark hooded figure appeared from the shadows. People stepped back in shock, one even dropping their wine glass, spilling the deep red liquid all over the patterned tiled. The figure stepped on the fragments, making a sickening crunch.

_When a dark shadow had descended upon the house of Manami. _

As the light hit the figure, a pair of cruel gold eyes peered out, thin white hair framing his chin. On his shoulder was a black bat that seemed to sit proudly on his shoulder.

_His name was Xehanort. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud. Power mad and dangerous. _

Saïx stepped up to Xehanort, shoving him slightly, "How dare you return to the palace!" The old man stumbled back, his hood falling off, but caught his balance, placing a hand on his chest, "But I am your confident!" The blue haired man laughed, "Confident? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" Saïx had pushed him back, a satisfied look in his eyes. Xehanort sneered, "You think you can banish the great Xehanort! By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse!"

Everyone in the grand ballroom gasped, and Aquaria pressed herself closer to her aunt, gripping her hand. Terra, who had sneaked out again, almost considered going back to the kitchen. Xehanort turned to the crowd, "Mark my words!" He faced Saïx, "You and your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Manami line forever!" His arm shot out and a stream of black energy made its way to the crystal chandelier. It crashed to the floor, pieces of jewels and gold scattering out.

_Consumed by his hatred for Saïx and his family, Xehanort sold his soul for the power destroy them._

Deep within his lair, a deep tall pillar of pure evil energy stood in the middle of the room. The power was so great that it tore Xehanort's skin off, leaving him an empty skeleton. Then a large ball of black energy floated in front of Xehanort. He took it in his greedy hands and soon his skin grew back, feeling even more alive.

"Go, fulfill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of the King and his family once and for all," he murmured, releasing evil spirits out from deep within his soul. They flew until they reached the gates of the palace, where an angry crowd of people stood, some carrying torches. All were hungry for blood.

_From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy out lives forever. _

The tiny devils unlatched the gate, the people flooding inside and headed towards the palace in fit of rage during the coldest snowfall. Ropes tied their around the large stone statue in the likeliness of the King and was pulled down, crumbling down on the cobblestone streets.

From inside the palace, anyone sensible enough was running toward the nearest exit. Screams of the frightened children and the wails of the elderly filled the air. "Dad!" Aquaria shouted, her father yelling back, "Hurry, children!" She stopped in her tracks, her delicate hands searching through her pockets, "My music box!" Then the young girl ran back to her room, her aunt calling after her, "Aquaria!"

The little blue haired girl dashed her way across the hall, dodging the people in hopes of getting back her music box. Isa chased after her, "Come back! Come back!" Aquaria burst into her room and kneeled next to a dollhouse modeled after the place. The blue haired woman shut the door behind her after she arrived. Aquaria reached inside a toy room and grabbed her music box. The sound of a large crash filled the ears of Isa and she panicked, her eyes frantically searching for the source of the noise.

From behind a wall, Terra popped out his head out while a small black bat landed outside the window. "Please, hurry," Isa rushed her niece until Terra grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. "Come this way, out the servant's quarters," he said as he lead them inside the small passageway, the girl dropping her music box. "Hurry, Aquaria," the woman said as the girl stepped in, before getting in herself. The bat covered its head, "Xehanort, they're getting away!"

Aquaria ran back out, "My music box!" But Terra pushed her back, "Go! Go!" Slamming it shut, a group of men broke in. Terra held his back against the wall as dim light shone in. "Where are they, boy?" One asked in a gruff voice. Terra said nothing but threw a nearby flower pot at them. The man hit Terra on the head with his gun and the boy collapsed right next to the blue and silver music box.

Outside in the blizzard, the coated figures of Isa and Aquaria trekked through the snow. "Auntie!" The girl whimpered, almost on the verge of tears. "Keep up with me, darling!" The woman rushed her niece in the storm, struggling against the tough snow. From an above bridge, Xehanort jumped to the ground, grabbing the girl's black-stockinged ankle. She screamed in fear as they fell. "Xehanort!" Isa yelled as she took hold of her niece's coat. "Let me go, please!" The girl begged as she tried to tug her foot away, ice forming near her toes. "You'll never escape me, child! Never!" He growled, tightening his grip.

That was until ice broke underneath him, sucking him into the freezing water. His hands reached out, Aquaria and Isa long gone, out of Xehanort's sight. "Vanitas!" He cried out as the bat flew to him, "Master!" The bat could do nothing, only watching as the man was finally pulled in the icy depths of the water.

Soon the pair arrived at the train station, shoving their way to the nearest train. "Aquaria, hurry!" Isa had let go of her hand as they tried to catch the attention of anyone who could help them on. A group of people saw them and pulled Isa on board first before reaching to the girl. "Auntie!" Aquaria reached out, her legs almost giving out from all the running. Isa held out her manicured hand, "Here! Take my hand! Hold on to my hand!" The girl had a grip on her aunt, "Don't let go!" Her pale fingers started to slip away until, with a loud scream, she fell to the wooden floor.

"Aquaria!" Isa screamed, people trying pulling her back as she saw her youngest niece on the cold ground, unmoving.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Aquaria, my beloved niece, I never saw her again. _


End file.
